crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva
Eva is the fifteenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after completing at least one cycle in the Wizard job. You meet her after crushing the mech she is piloting. Dialogue List First Meeting # As the Dark Portal continues to whomp reality, suddenly a fearsome mecha monster thingy comes crashing through. Luckily you've been working on your Solitary Strike Attack, and... # Advanced Neon Mobile Mecha Gungun Genevangelis - CRUSHED! # ...cause a beautiful and sad looking pilot to eject. You'd better dramatically save her... try not to fall on her hands first... Adversary * Coldness... taking me... Sorry * The noise... It's taking me to pieces... * Can't... Unfuse... Need... Form... * Memories ruptured... C-beams... Glittering in the dark... Poke * Ouch. I guess that rib is still broken... Upgrade to Nuisance # Help... Speak to me... Tell me... I'm real # **Connection Terminated. Restoring higher cognitive function. Synchronization uncoupling.** Nuisance * I am not pleased with you. Sorry * I must report to Command. I am likely stranded here and, of no more use to them. * Do not feel bad. Had I been destroyed, it would not have been a great loss. Mecha pilots do not tend to last very long. * It appears Mecha Zero went berserk. How unfortunate. I hope she can be repaired. * You spoke to me and helped me remember myself. I appreciate you deciding not to finish me off. * My consciousness is now separated from Mecha Zero. I am no longer in profound agony. Poke * Ouch. I guess that rip is still broken... Upgrade to Frenemy # I am useless to Command. There will be no rescue mission. I guess I'll try to cross the Dark Portal myself, though survival is unlikely... No! # You... Want me to stay? Why?... I guess I can perform some recon... If you'll assist me.. Frenemy * Fortunately, I had a spare Connection Suit. They tear surprisingly easily. Sorry * Poke * Gift * I don't really have need for this. But your gesture is not rejected. Upgrade to Acquaintances # You do not need to feel guilty for your actions. Mistakes happen. You probably have more important things to do. # Oh. Well then, you can remain I guess. I have no authority to dismiss you. Acquaintances * My injuries appear to have mended. You do not need to continue hanging out with me out of pity. Talk * Poke * Gift * Thank you. If I ever make it home, I have an empty shelf this could occupy. Upgrade to Friendzone # I don't have... friends. I'm not sure what process is involved in validating such relationships. But are... we friends? Yes # That puts me at ease. Thank you for your kindness. ... Friendzoned Talk * I work for an organization called Synapse. My colleagues are... Less in control of their FEELS. * Where I'm from, the world is a lot more grim and confusing. Everyone speaks in shouts or whispers. This is a nice change of pace. * Because our battles are broadcast worldwide, many of them wind up on SelfTube put to epic music. I... Kind of like it. * I am not good at fashion. Though one time I dressed in nothing but bandages at a gala, and it went over very well. I have no idea why. * I suppress my own emotions, because for some reasons it spikes the FEELS in observers. Their emotions become my power. * I am a Mecha pilot. I am trained to fight creatures called Seraph, which can only be defeated by an emotion-generated force field called FEELS. Poke * Hmmm! Oh my, I almost laughed. How spontaneous. Gift * What is this for? Is it a gift? What's the occasion? Upgrade to Awkward Besties # For some reason, whenever you're around, I feel the need to speak more. But speaking itself is more difficult. Does that make sense? Yes # I hope it is not the result of illness. I recover from such things very slowly. Awkward Besties * You make me smile. Which makes my cheeks sore. I don't smile very often. Flirt * One downside to being a Mecha Pilot is that civilians tend to... Draw me... In intimate contexts. This is a consequence of the FEELS generation. * My Connection Suit is this tight, because it generates more FEELS this way. Does it... Generate FEELS in you? * Someone mistook my Connection Suit for something meant for... immodest roleplay. They tried to sell me a ball gag. * I met your friend Cassie. She reminds me of a colleague of mine. She would make an excellent pilot. * Do you find me physically desirable? I have no experience with such social interactions. * I'll take you for a ride in Mecha Zero sometime. But you'll need to think pure thoughts about me. She's a bit protective. * I've never spent so much time doing things for fun. I live alone in a basement - I'm honestly a shut in. * I am not used to conversing with an intimate partner that's so intelligent. The only other person to ever flirt with me is very stupid. Poke * Hmmm! Oh my, I almost laughed. How spontaneous. Gift * Thank you. If I ever make it home, I have an empty shelf this could occupy. Upgrade to Crush # I think about you often. Even in unusual contexts. Like showering, or battling an evil Krabju. Do you... think of me? Yes # I don't really think I'm worth thinking about, but I'm flattered... Crush * Perhaps we can find a quiet place to stare at each other for a little while. Flirt * One downside to being a Mecha Pilot is that civilians tend to... Draw me... In intimate contexts. This is a consequence of the FEELS generation. * My Connection Suit is this tight, because it generates more FEELS this way. Does it... Generate FEELS in you? * Someone mistook my Connection Suit for something meant for... immodest roleplay. They tried to sell me a ball gag. * I met your friend Cassie. She reminds me of a colleague of mine. She would make an excellent pilot. * Do you find me physically desirable? I have no experience with such social interactions. * I'll take you for a ride in Mecha Zero sometime. But you'll need to think pure thoughts about me. She's a bit protective. * I've never spent so much time doing things for fun. I live alone in a basement - I'm honestly a shut in. * I am not used to conversing with an intimate partner that's so intelligent. The only other person to ever flirt with me is very stupid. Poke * Could you... Do that again, please? Gift * You're very sweet. This gift is generating a small amount of FEELS. Upgrade to Sweetheart # The more time we spend together, the more I want to hear you speak, and feel your touch. Do you want to do those things... more? Sure # I am relieved. I feared some dramatic tragedy would befall us if we admitted to such things. Sweetheart * I find you delightfully distracting. It's actually quite dangerous in battle, but here it's nice. Flirt * I... Like you... A lot... * You have shown me so many beautiful things. I feel... Happy... * My irises transmuted into hearts? That's a sign that I'm generating an incredibly powerful FEELS field... * It is said that the maximum amplitude a FEELS field can reach is called the FEEL-trip. I used to think it wasn't possible... * This is the first time I've generated FEELS with my own emotions. It's overwhelming... Poke * Could you... Do that again, please? Gift * Oh dear, my cheeks are flush. Thank you. You flatter me so much. Upgrade to Girlfriend # We are not encouraged to develop personal bonds at Synapse. But I desire your affection. Can I be classified as your girlfriend? Ok # That makes me happy. I do not know if I'll be a good girlfriend, but I shall try my hardest. Girlfriend * I dreamt of you last night. It was... It was a dream I could not tell others about... Flirt * You have shown me so many beautiful things. I feel... Happy... * My irises transmuted into hearts? That's a sign that I'm generating an incredibly powerful FEELS field... * It is said that the maximum amplitude a FEELS field can reach is called the FEEL-Trip. I used to think it wasn't possible... * I... Like you... A lot... * This is the first time I've generated FEELS with my own emotions. It's overwhelming... Poke * Could you... Do that again, please? Gift * Oh dear, my cheeks are flush. Thank you. You flatter me so much. Upgrade to Lover # When I look within myself now, for the first time I find joy and... love. You have nurtured it. Do you share it? Yes # I am yours. Body, mind, spirit, and FEELS. Lover * Fly me to the moon... And let me play among the stars... * I bought you a gift. It was a hat. I threw it in the garbage because it was ugly and unworthy. I hope the thought will count for something though. * Shall we do the romance today? * You have written your name on my heart. I am yours as long as you desire me... * Everytime I see you, I feel as though my heart skips a beat. I sincerely hope I'm misinterpreting that sensation. * Hello, my lov... My dear friend. I mean, my... Sorry. I'm not very good at this. * (Naked) I have never been... Naked around other people before. My heart is racing. * (Naked) Please go slow... I'm... I've never... I'm still a... * (Naked) I-I trust you like... Wha-what you see? Seduce * I like it when you chat with me. It's my favorite thing. * Before I left Dark World, they were experimenting with less modest Connection Suits. Kind of shocking, I know. * Don't be alarmed, but I think Mecha Zero is developing feelings for you. It's residual emotions from my connection with her. * Are you taking me somewhere quiet and uneventful today? That sounds so nice. * You are the pilot of my heart. * The music theme around here is rather catchy. Hmm HMMM hmm hmm hmm-hmm. Hmm HMM hmm hmm hmm-hmm... * I like it when you hug me. No one's ever really done it before. * I feel warm when I'm with you. I want you to feel the same way. * You make me feel invincible. * I'm glad my other colleagues are not here. One of them is snarky, and the other is blatant fan service. They rather annoy me. * Hello. It is good to see you today. * Nice weather today. But since it never rains blood, it's basically nice weather every day. * (Naked) I'm so happy that we could share this time together... * (Naked) Would it, umm, worry you if I shared that I am... curious about how forms of intimacy... * (Naked) I have no context for such intimacy. Please let me know if I miss any important cues. * (Naked) I'm shivering. Anticipation... making it hard to maintain rhythmic breathing... * (Naked) Umm, if you ever get the chance to pilot a Mecha, I have a certain fantasy I would like to live out... * (Naked) All is right with the world... * (Naked) *gasp* My legs are shaking. Is this... the time that we... * (Naked) Does it hurt? Making love? I hear that the FEELS it generates can make you lose your mind in pleasure. How... interesting. * (Naked) I'm naked now. Is there... Anything else I need to do? Oh my, I'm so nervous. Gift * Oh, thank you. I'm not sure why you get me so many wonderful things, but I am gracious. * I... I really like this. Thank you. * Oh! It's very nice. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say. * I like this very much. I'm telling you, because sometimes my physical conveyances are insufficient. * Uniform Oh, this is what I usually wear when I change out of my Connection Suit. How did you know? * Suit I am comfortable in this, but have no idea as to its... modesty. Please let me know if it violates local standards. * Ring I am... happy. I feel like I'll be happy forever. * Lingerie These bandages are fun to take off. I promise. Please go ahead and try it. * Suit All is right with the world... * Outfit Wearing this, I feel so... pretty. Thank you. Merry Christmas. Poke **giggle* It feels good to laugh. Even when it's a reflex. * A Kaiju tickled Mecha Zero yesterday. She tore its face off. I'm glad I don't have the same compulsive reaction. * When you first tickled me, I thought you were attacking. Actually, I guess I'm still not sure you aren't. *giggle* * (Naked) Ah ha ha! Does laughter always feel so uncomfortable and involuntary? * (Naked) Oooh! Hee hee! This wasn't really what I was expecting when I got naked... * (Naked) Ahh! Tickle me all you want, just don't fall on me and awkwardly hold my breasts please. * (Naked) This is a mirthful display. I am overcome with positive emotions. Date * Stroll I never thought a quiet walk could make my heart beat so fast... * Beach Well that was much more dramatic than I anticipated. That Krabju was no match for Mecha Zero. * Sightseeing I'm afraid I have failed at "sight seeing" since my eyes were focused on you the whole time. * Theater A most entertaining movie. It could have used more Mecha, but that's just my opinion. Dialogue about Ayano * Someone broke into my apartment, and searched my belongings. I almost couldn't tell though, because I'm kind of a slob. * Should the worst happen, and I am killed, you can send word to HQ for a clone. Try not to mention you want to date it. * Someone sabotaged my Mecha synchronization test today. Or I just failed it again. Either way, my ribs are broken. * I think someone stole my panties. That's unfortunate, because I don't own many pairs. * Mecha Zero detected a negative FEELS field today. Someone wants me dead. Reminds me of home. * I think there may be someone looking to hurt me. It makes me feel a little homesick. EVERYone wants to hurt me there. Requirement Table In version v0.48, only the Affection requirement appears. In v0.49 the Dates were added. Trivia * Eva is loosely based on Ayanami Rei. * When you unlock Eva; she appears wearing the Mecha Pilot Helmet. * When going on a Midnight Stroll, you can see what is totally not a rip-off of the Lance of Longinus from Neon Genesis Evangelion sticking out of the moon. * When going to the Beach, Eva pilots her mech to fight a giant sea monster on the Pacific Rim. So far, she's the only girl who doesn't appear in a swimsuit at the beach. * All of her achievements include various references to Evangelion such as "You mustn't run away", "Fly me to the moon", and "All is right with the world". * She also makes Evangelion ''references when she says she works for Synapse (the character she's based on, Ayanami Rei, pilots her mech as part of an organization called NERV), and when she says that Cassie reminds her of a coworker and would make a good mech pilot (because Cassie's personality is similar to that of ''Evangelion character Asuka Langley Soryu). * Her statement when upgrading to Sweetheart ("I feared some dramatic tragedy would befall us if we admitted to such things") is a reference to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Eva is the pilot of Mecha Zero, that is a reference for the Evangelion unit Ayanami Rei is piloting: Eva unit 0. * Eva is the youngest girl in the game, alongside Ayano. * The music theme she hears is likely Evangelion's opening. * Eva is the first girl to have no direct job or hobby level requirements, beyond the necessary Wizard job for unlocking her character. *Eva's comment about her second Connection Suit and "how easily they tear" is an obvious reference to the cliché anime trope of Fanservice, and how easily female clothes can get damaged. Translation Progress For Eva * Chinese: COMPLETED * Other Languages: IN PROGRESS Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_eva_likesyou.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_eva_likesyou.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_eva_likesyou.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_eva_likesyou.png|Holiday outfit Memory Album Eva_1.png|Encounter Photo Eva_2.png|Friendship Photo Eva_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Eva-ending.jpg|Lover Photo Eva_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Eva_Beach.png|Beach Date Eva_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Eva_Movie.png|Movie Date Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Girls